


黄豆

by duanlaojiang



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanlaojiang/pseuds/duanlaojiang





	黄豆

金钟炫紧张得呼吸暂停了几秒。  
黄旼炫咬着他的耳朵:“这么害怕？放心，我技术很好，一会做的时候，不会让你太疼。”  
“我刷碗呢……”  
“你慢慢刷，我看着呢。”  
金钟炫能感觉到身后那人温热的呼吸就在耳边，他的耳朵被轻轻咬着，那人湿热的舌尖制造出酥麻的触感，是他从未有过的体验。  
黄旼炫揽着他的腰，坏心地挑逗着他，吮吻着他的侧颈，留下一个个暧昧的印记。金钟炫的个子比他矮些，这样抱着刚刚好，可以把人圈在怀里，好好地疼惜保护。  
这是他第一次对一个男人动了怜爱之心，或许是因为钟炫太瘦了？还是因为这个人是雏，所以要格外珍视些？  
不知道，也没必要深想。  
黄旼炫从前觉得和雏儿做太麻烦，什么事情都要教，但是现在他觉得，把人调教成自己喜欢的样子也不错。  
金钟炫刷完碗擦了擦手，转过身被黄旼炫抱在怀里。黄旼炫用手勾起他的下巴，吻住了他的薄唇。那人身上的香水味让人迷醉，唇瓣柔软湿润，秀挺的鼻梁刮擦着他的侧脸。金钟炫觉得脸疯狂地烧起来，头脑一片空白。  
紧接着，灵活的舌头撬开他的牙齿，缠斗着他柔软的舌尖，津液混合，唇齿嬉戏，像是两只蚌把柔软的躯体伸出了坚硬的外壳，然后相互抚慰纠缠。  
“唔……”金钟炫被他吮吸得嘴角流出一痕细细的口涎，觉得喘不上气了，赶紧推开他:“我去做清理……你等下。”  
黄旼炫在床头坐着，翻着金钟炫的漫画书，觉得这人有意思的很，二十多的人了，活出了童心。  
金钟炫磨磨蹭蹭地从浴室出来，穿着一身灰色的薄棉睡衣，坐在床边。黄旼炫已经脱了上衣，露出白皙精悍的肉体，下半身还完好地穿着黑色西裤。  
黄旼炫把他搂上床，亲了亲他的后颈:“帮我解腰带。”金钟炫红着脸去解金属腰带扣，手指触摸到布料下蓄势待发的坚硬，于是紧张地咽了咽口水。  
黄旼炫觉得有意思，就是想逗他玩，于是把手伸到金钟炫的睡裤里揉捏着里面渐渐抬头的欲望。金钟炫费事地给他脱了裤子，自己却不好意思脱，抬头对上黄旼炫无比戏谑的眼神，心一横，三下两下把一身的睡衣都脱了。  
黄旼炫突然笑起来:“怪不得姜东昊说你非常阳光。”  
金钟炫后知后觉地反应过来，这人居然在笑话他皮肤黑？他瞬间恼羞成怒，掀开被子就钻进去，背对着黄旼炫。  
黄旼炫进了被窝摩挲着他的脊背，手顺着腰窝伸下去，撑开内裤，滑过股沟，刺探着幽闭的穴口。金钟炫狠狠地哆嗦了一下，不敢动弹，也不敢出声。  
黄旼炫起身戴了套，又往手指上挤了润滑液，试探着撑开紧致的肉穴。  
“嗯……”金钟炫捂住了嘴，一根修长的手指慢慢地入侵了从未开拓的甬道，挤开潮湿黏合的腔肉，正在缓缓地抽插。  
冰凉的液体均匀地涂在内壁上，手指带来的异物感让他忍不住出声。  
“疼吗？”黄旼炫在他耳边轻声问:“疼吗？疼就告诉我。”  
“不……不疼……”  
紧接着第二根手指也插了进去。  
不疼，就是……很奇怪。穴口附近被撑得有些难受，没有被刮搔到的深处却饥渴地痒了起来。  
黄旼炫把他翻了个身抱起来，面对面搂着他。金钟炫看到了那人下腹的那根青筋缠绕、凶猛勃发的阳具，那样粗壮硕大，叫人望而生畏。  
黄旼炫吻着他，扶着自己的性器缓缓地挤进了窄小的洞口。  
好疼，好烫，撑得太满了。  
金钟炫皱着眉闭上了眼睛，一瞬间就掉下了眼泪。他的呻吟被悉数堵在嘴里，表情像是饱含了委屈却无处诉说。  
黄旼炫亲了亲他的眼泪:“好了，就快好了，再忍忍。”金钟炫疼得想躲开，却被黄旼炫箍在怀里动弹不得，眼泪更加委屈地一串串往下掉，鼻尖都是红的。  
粗壮的根茎深深地埋进一片未曾开发的沃土，泥泞黏软的触感销魂蚀骨。黄旼炫的头皮都要裂开了，他拼命地忍住想狠冲猛突的欲望，汗水从额头淌到下巴上。  
“宝宝，疼得厉害吗？”黄旼炫伸手擦了擦金钟炫脸上的泪。  
“我不要了……不……”  
好疼，像被一根钢筋钉穿了一样。  
金钟炫忍不住掉泪，但是哭起来又觉得丢脸，抽抽噎噎的，怪可怜的模样。  
黄旼炫不敢动了，他搂着那人的小细腰，一下一下地亲着金钟炫的嘴唇。  
停了好一会，他才缓缓地动作起来。  
他尽力地控制着力度，压抑着想蹂躏的兽欲，最原始的冲动在疯狂撕扯着他的神经，要把他变成一只发情的猛兽。  
泛着黏腻水光的粗黑性器在股间缓缓进出着，每一次抽出都要把穴口的褶皱肉膜带出一截，下一次插入又把那一点点红肉挤回去。  
人间极乐的情欲冲刷着每一寸肌肤，被操干的人已经神情恍惚，难以自抑地喘息起来。  
“啊……老公……”  
黄旼炫被这一嗓子刺激得眼睛发红，他扣住金钟炫的脖颈:“再叫一声。”  
金钟炫皱着眉头，痛苦又欢愉地叫了一声:“老公……嗯……老公……”  
黄旼炫突然把他按在床上，啪啪地狠操了起来，干得身下的人腰背都蜷缩起来，承受不住这样的猛击。  
金钟炫伸手抚慰自己的性器，无意识地张着嘴，幼兽一般哼叫着，最后射了黄旼炫一身。  
又湿，又热，又紧，又吸。这口穴真是极品，伺候得下身舒爽至极，让人要了一次还想第二次，恨不能插着他睡一晚上，这才称得上是欲仙欲死。  
黄旼炫像是享受着饕鬄盛宴的野兽，在身下的躯体内肆意地攻城略地，他的动作越来越粗暴，到最后简直像是在强暴，磨得穴口都通红外翻，插得身下的人抽泣不止。  
他射了出来，大汗淋漓，畅快满足。  
他当然还想来第二回，但是身下的人已经不堪忍受这样的蹂躏了。  
“宝宝，下面疼得厉害吗？”  
“要流血了……”  
“没有，”黄旼炫亲了亲他的侧脸:“没流血，有点肿，明天给你上点药好不好？”  
他极尽温柔地安抚着怀里的人，像是在疼爱一个受了委屈的小孩子。  
甚至连他自己都没意识到，他看向身下那人的眼光里是无限的爱怜和宠溺。


End file.
